The present invention relates to a combined component consisting of a heat exchanger and of a reactor, in which the heat exchanger has a plate form and the flow spaces for first and second media are present alternatively between successive plates.
Known heat exchangers, are used, for example, as evaporators, and are always supplied as separate components. Complicated structures in terms of space requirement and weight are therefore necessary in order to connect the heat exchanger, for example, to a reactor which generates the product to be treated. As a result, the space requirement and the total weight of the individual components are relatively high. This has proven to be a disadvantage particularly for mobile applications, e.g., in the motor vehicle sector.
An object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of a combination consisting of heat exchanger and of reactor, this combination being as uncomplicated as possible and saving costs, weight and space.
The object has now been achieved by way of a combined component consisting of heat exchanger and of reactor the plates of the heat exchanger have a substantially annular configuration, and the heat exchanger has, substantially perpendicularly to the plates, a tubular outer wall and a tubular inner wall, the reactor is surrounded by the inner wall of the heat exchanger, whereby a product of the reactor is conductable through supply orifices on the inner wall of the heat exchanger into the flow spaces for one of the two media in the heat exchanger.
According to the present invention, the heat exchanger and the reactor are combined in one component. The plates of the heat exchanger are essentially annularly. At the same time, the heat exchanger has, essentially perpendicularly to the annular plates, a tubular outer wall and a tubular inner wall.
The tubular inner wall in one currently preferred embodiment surrounds the reactor. Inflow orifices are provided on the inner wall of the heat exchanger. Product from the reactor is conducted through the inflow orifice into the flow spaces of the heat exchanger.
In one contemplated embodiment of the present invention, the outer wall of the heat exchanger can have orifices for discharging the reactor product conducted through the heat exchanger. In this embodiment, the reactor product conducted through the heat exchanger can advantageously be intercepted by a housing which surrounds the heat exchanger. This housing can be used, for example, to collect and subsequently discharged the product of the reactor.
The supply orifices for the product on the inner wall and the discharge orifices on the outer wall of the heat exchanger can advantageously be arranged adjacently to one another, but on different sides of a relief slot arranged in the annular plates. By virtue of this arrangement of the supply and discharge orifices, the product completes about one revolution when it runs through the heat exchanger. The advantage of the relief slots is that thermomechanical stresses in the component is reduced.
Inflow and outflow lines for the second medium flowing through the heat exchanger can likewise be arranged adjacently to one another, perpendicularly to the plates of the heat exchanger. The relief slot in the plates separates the two lines from one another, so that the second medium completes about one revolution when it runs through the heat exchanger.
The second medium used can, for example, be a heat transfer medium or a medium to be cooled in order to control the temperature of the reactor product.
Sealing webs are arrangable on both sides of the relief slots, with the result that the flow spaces are closed off relative to the slots.
In a further contemplated embodiment of the present invention, the outer wall of the heat exchanger has a protuberance. This protuberance can serve as an outflow line for the reactor product. Thus, in this further embodiment, a housing surrounding the heat exchanger can be eliminated.
The protuberance of the outflow line and the supply lines for the reactor product can be located diametrically opposite one another. The product of the reactor can thus complete about half a revolution when it runs through the heat exchanger.
The inflow and the outflow lines for the second medium can be located diametrically opposite one another, so that the second medium completes about half a revolution when it runs through the heat exchanger.
In particular, a further inflow line for a third medium can be arranged in the flow spaces of the heat exchanger. This inflow line for the third medium communicates with a flow space for one of the two fluids. This third medium can, for example, be additionally evaporated or admixed in the respective flow space. Separate flow spaces can, however, also be provided for the third medium.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the reactor can be replaced by a fan or a filter. The construction described and the fluid routing in the heat exchanger will not change as a result.
According to the present invention, the heat exchanger can be configured, for example, as an evaporator, in which the reactor product discharges its heat, in the respective flow spaces of the heat exchanger, to the medium which is to be evaporated. It is also contemplated, however, to use the heat exchanger as a cooler, with the reactor product being cooled in the respective flow spaces. In another version, the reactor product can be used for controlling the temperature of the second medium flowing in from outside.
Furthermore, the heat exchanger in the combined component can likewise be constructed additionally as a reactor. A catalyst material is then located within the flow spaces of the product. The reactor can, for example, be a catalytic burner of a fuel-cell system, into which burner the anode and cathode exhaust gases of the fuel-cell system are introduced in order, for example, to burn the residual hydrogen contained in the exhaust gas.
Such a combined component according to the present invention can be used in fuel-cell systems, in particular in mobile applications.